


Time on her Hands

by novembermond



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Horror, F/M, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond





	Time on her Hands

Most of the time, and you had a lot of time on your hands, you think nothing of him. You don’t even remember he is there until you happen to walk past him and a puff of breath escapes his mouth and tickles your hair. Most of the time he was just your board computer, a thing to use like the throne you sat on. And then sometimes you would look at him at realize it was a troll face you were looking at, a living and breathing being hooked into the ship.

“Aren’t you glad?” you say. “You are allowed the greatest honor of all, to be serving me forever and ever.”

He doesn’t react. You wonder if he can hear you at all. But then, after a while his head moves slightly, turning his face in your direction, not quite looking at your face. Good slave, he learned that particular lesson a long time ago.

“I think it was destiny bringing us together. Just think about it, hadn’t it been for that silly little rebellion, I would never have known of you and you would have died as someone else’s slave thousands of years ago. Without you my empire wouldn’t be what it is now.”

And your empire is huge and galaxy-wide. There is nothing you cannot conquer, and no place your psiioniic fueled battleship cannot bring you to. So you pushed farther and farther, leaving your home planet and your empire behind you to discover new planets to marvel at and subdue when you’re bored of them. It has been centuries since you last met with a ship of your race. Come to think of it, you barely even see your own crew either. Not that it matters. It’s not as if you need anyone beside him.

He doesn’t answer you. You remember a time when he’d scream and curse. You remember when he used to fight. It was so long ago, the memory seems hazy. Like always, time played into your hands and millennia of servitude mellowed him down. “Sometimes I feel like we always were together. Or like we were together even in our previous lives. But that’s probably just because we have been on this ship for so long, don’t you think?” You giggle and he still makes no sound. You wonder if you ripped his tongue out centuries ago and just forgot about it.

When you receive the message that meteors are falling down on Alternia, destroying everything in their wake, you rage. Can they do nothing right without your guidance? Can’t they even destroy a few meager meteors before they reach Alternia? You had been about to venture out farther than you had ever gone, but now you must turn around and go back.

“Faster!” you hiss at him. “Go faster!” He flinches, proving that he knows he would be in even more pain if he doesn’t satisfy you. He makes your ship jump faster through space-time than he ever did before. He starts twitching after a while, bleeding from his orifices, but you can’t let up now. You need to –  
The psychic wave of your pet washes over you. You realize you’re still too far away to control it and that it is too late. “Go faster! Take me nearer!” You order him, but instead the ship is reduced to its normal speed. He gets his first and last victory over you. He finally escaped your clutches.


End file.
